Que se passe-t-il quand 2 tatoués se demandent ce que ça fait d'être
by irkiala
Summary: piercé? (mon titre est trop long TT TT) [yaoi 18] je crois que le titre le résume fort bien ... et puis si vous voulez en savoir plus, il va falloir lire !


_Kikoo tout le monde ! _

_Voici mon petit cadeau de Noël pour vous ! Rien que pour vous !_

_Alors dans la série "Que se passe-t-il quand ...", voilà un autre OS. Et j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que le premier XD_

_C'est un treesome pour pas changer ! _

_Sinon, vous pouvez aussi aller sur le RP Le Village d'Otsu, pour le lire. Et aussi pour découvrir les autres fenêtres du calendrier de l'Avent._

* * *

><p><strong>Que se passe-t-il quand deux tatoués se demandent ce que ça fait d'être piercé?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Synopsis :<strong> je crois que le titre le résume fort bien ... et puis si vous voulez en savoir plus, il va falloir lire !

**Genre :** humour (enfin j'essaye ...), Yaoi (ça y'a pas de probleme !)

**Couple :** Shuūhei Hisagi x Renji Abarai x Shinji Hirako

**Disclamer :** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo

**Rating +18**

* * *

><p>Une forte animation régnait dans tout le Seireitei. Mais c'était on ne peut plus normal. Apres tout, ne fêtait-on pas la victoire de la Soul Society sur Aizen et son armée d'Espadas. Ne fêtait-on pas la paix revenue ? Ne fêtait-on pas le retour parmi les leurs des Vizards ? En effet, après de longues discussions entre les capitaines, le Capitaine commandant, la chambre des 46 et Ichigo Kurosaki, il était devenu évident que l'exil forcé des Vizards prenait fin. De même, si certains voulaient se réapproprier des places de capitaines ou de vices capitanes, ils n'avaient qu'à en faire la demande. Demande qui serait ensuite étudiée par le Capitaine commandant et la chambre des 46. C'est pourquoi Shinji, Kensei et Rose avaient repris le haori. Et c'est aussi pourquoi Shuuhei et Renji observaient d'un air très concentré, dû à leur forte alcoolisation, le nouveau capitaine de la Cinquième Division, Hirako Shinji.<p>

-Tu crois que ça fait mal ? demanda Renji.

Hisagi se retourna et lui lança un regard ahuri.

-Renji ?

-Oui.

-T'es couvert de tatouages ?

-Oui.

-Et ça t'as fait mal ?

Renji fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant quelques secondes avant de répondre à son ami.

-Oui.

-Et tu crois que c'est différent entre une aiguille qui pique ta peau pour y déposer de l'encre et une aiguille qui pique ta peau pour y mettre un anneau ?

-Oui mais c'est pas pareil ! s'exclama le rouge. Là l'aiguille elle doit traverser … tout ! De part en part !

Hisagi se concentra comme il put, essayant de comprendre ce que voulait dire son ami. Puis il comprit. Mais pour lui, ça restait la même chose.

-Ça change rien Renji ! Une aiguille reste une aiguille. Que ce soit pour un tatouage ou pour un piercing !

Le rouge se contenta de hausser les épaules et reporta son attention sur le piercing qu'il apercevait parfois lorsque Shinji parlait. Il se demandait bien pourquoi le blond avait décidé un jour de mettre un truc de fille dans sa bouche. Sur sa langue. Hisagi lui avait bien une idée, mais jamais il ne l'aurait dit de lui-même à son ami. Il voulait que celui-ci conserve une certaine innocence. C'était mieux pour tous. Renji ne devait jamais savoir ce qu'une langue pouvait faire. Jamais ! Et en attendant, il fallait mieux qu'il arrête de penser à ça, ou alors Renji allait tout savoir.

* * *

><p>-Ils sont encore là ? demanda Shinji.<p>

-Oui, répondit son ami Rose.

-Mais pourquoi te fixent-ils comme ça ? Osa demander Kensei.

-Parce que je suis le plus beau ce soir ! s'enorgueillit le blond.

Ce qui fit rire Rose et se renfrogner l'argenté.

-Mon vice capitaine n'a pas tes sales manies, pervers !

-Ce ne sont pas de sales manies, s'exclama indigné le capitaine de la Cinquième.

-Ça tu n'en sais rien mon pauvre Kensei, renchérit le capitaine de la Troisième.

Ce qui fit rire les deux blonds au dépend, encore une fois de l'argenté. Mais il faut dire pour sa défense que ça ne faisait pas longtemps que l'argenté avait découvert les choses de la vie. Et il devait ses nouvelles expériences à la très patiente, mais très terrifiante Capitaine de la Quatrième Division. D'ailleurs, celle-ci venait vers eux et ils purent voir leur ami se détendre légèrement. Ils en sourirent mais ne dirent rien. Ils ne voulaient pas risquer une nouvelle crise.

-Alors messieurs ? Tout se passe bien ?

-Tout se passe très bien Unohana Taïcho, répliqua Shinji.

-Dans ce cas, vous ne verrez aucun inconvénient à ce que je vous emprunte Muguruma Taïcho ?

-Pas le moins du monde, répondit Rose.

Ils se sourirent tous les trois alors que Kensei observait sa belle. Il se trouvait dans un état de béatitude dés qu'elle se trouvait prés de lui. Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte. Il offrit son bras à la brune et elle le conduisit hors de la salle, vers ses quartiers privés.

-Il va avoir droit à une autre leçon, plaisanta Rose.

Shinji rit de bon cœur avec son ami. Puis le blond se mit en devoir d'observer un peu plus les deux vices capitaines qui épiaient chacun de ses mouvements. Il se doutait bien que les deux jeunes hommes ne devaient pas être à jeun. Il se demandait vraiment pourquoi ils l'observaient de la sorte. On aurait dit une espèce de fascination. Et Shinji adorait être le centre d'attention et de fascination. Il se dit que le plus simple serait d'aller leur demander. Mais peut être pas de suite, il ne voulait pas laisser Rose tout seul, à la merci du Club des Femmes Shinigamis. Il les voyait les regarder, elles aussi, mais il savait que c'était pour son ami et pas pour lui. Alors il devait d'abord mettre le Capitaine de la Troisième Division en sureté. Et il ne trouva pas mieux que les capitaines de la Sixième, Septième et Dixième Division.

Discrètement et mine de rien, il se rapprocha du buffet, entrainant Rose avec lui. Puis comme par hasard, ils se trouvèrent à coté de Kuchiki, Komamura et Hitsugaya Taïcho. Et comme par hasard le sujet de leur conversation était des plus intéressants et ils se joignirent à eux.

-Je pense qu'Hitsugaya Taïcho a raison, ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir Shinji. Les Espadas survivants doivent avoir leur puissance limitée. Mais pas enlevée.

-Et pourquoi ça Hirako Taïcho ? fit Komamura.

-Et bien, il ne faut pas perdre du vue qu'ils ont été manipulés par Aizen.

-Ça reste des Hollows, fit Byakuya d'un ton sans appel.

-Je suis à moitié Hollow, crut bon de rappeler Rose. Et ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais dévorer tout ce qui me passe sous les yeux. C'est exactement la même chose pour eux.

Byakuya regarda Shinji et Rose avec un air de défiance. Il faut dire qu'il oubliait souvent ce qu'étaient les Vizards, des Shinigamis avec un Hollow à l'intérieur.

-Sauf que pour eux, c'est l'inverse, précisa Toshiro.

-Exact ! Ce ne sont plus de simples Hollows. Ils ont évolués, gravis les échelons et ont regagnés une conscience, un cœur avec la part de Shinigamis qui est en eux.

-Et puis ils ne sont pas tous si dangereux que ça ! s'exclama Shinji. Enfin ceux qui restent.

-Peut être, concéda Komamura. Mais ça ne nous dit toujours pas ce qu'ils vont devenir.

-Pourquoi pas les mettre sous la surveillance d'une Division, proposa Shinji. Moi j'veux bien prendre Stark ! Il est calme et je suis sûr qu'il ne protestera pas si j'me sers de lui pour entrainer mes hommes.

-Encore faudrait-il que tu arrives à le sortir d'une de ses siestes ! plaisanta son ami.

-J'demanderais à la p'tite de l'faire pour moi ! Elle sait comment si prendre ! Toujours est-il que ça pourrait être une solution.

-C'est vrai qu'on ne peut décemment pas les garder enfermés indéfiniment, affirma Komamura.

-Ok ! Concéda le plus jeune. Mais alors qui voudrait de Grimmjow ? De Nelliel ?

-Je verrais bien Grimmjow à la Onzième, suggéra Rose. Quand à Nelliel, je dirais la Quatrième.

-Je reconnais que ce choix semble des plus judicieux, approuva Byakuya.

Tous lui jetèrent un coup d'œil, peu habitués par les commentaires positifs du brun. Peut être allait-il se laisser aller un peu plus maintenant que la paix était revenue ? Ou peut être pas ?

-Je vais vous laisser, déclara-t-il. Bonne nuit.

Et il s'éclipsa sans un mot de plus, à l'étonnement général.

-Décidément faut qu'il retire l'balai qu'il a dans l'cul ! s'exclama Shinji.

-Hirako Taïcho ! s'exclamèrent en même temps Toshiro et Komamura.

Shinji se mit à rire, donna une tape dans l'épaule de son ami et s'en alla se marrant toujours comme une baleine. Il avait enfin réussit à mettre Rose entre de bonnes mains et à s'éclipser sans éveiller de soupçons. Il pouvait maintenant aller voir les deux vices capitaines. Sauf que ceux-ci semblaient avoir disparut eux aussi. Il fit alors lentement le tour de la salle où se tenait la soirée. Il atterrit sans trop savoir comment sur une des terrasses et se mit à observer le jardin éclairé par la pleine lune. Une vague de nostalgie le submergea. Il pensa à Hiyori, qu'il ne verra plus. Mais aussi à tout ceux qui étaient morts, amis comme ennemis.

* * *

><p>Nos deux compères avaient finis par être rattrapés par leurs amis alors qu'ils allaient s'effondrer lamentablement au sol. Il faut dire pour leur défense que Rangiku les avaient rejoints, une bouteille de saké à la main et avait maintenu leurs verres pleins. A tous les trois. Kira et Hinamori avaient alors décidés qu'il était plus que temps d'intervenir, et aidés par Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia, Chad et Uryu, ils avaient sortis les trois soulards et les avaient reconduits chez eux.<p>

Rukia, Orihime et Hinamori s'étaient chargées de Rangiku. Elles n'avaient pas été de trop pour porter la rousse, une sous chaque bras, Momo et Rukia alternant. Heureusement, la Dixième Division n'était pas trop loin des quartiers de la Première dans lesquels se tenait la soirée. Hinamori connaissait suffisamment l'appartement de son amie, pour être souvent venue la déposer, qu'elle guida Orihime, et qu'une fois la soularde déposée sur son lit, elle leur prépara un thé, histoire de reprendre des forces. Les trois jeunes femmes en profitèrent pour faire plus ample connaissance. La bonne humeur d'Orihime déteignit un peu sur la réservée brune et c'est dans les rires que se continua la soirée pour elles. Elles finirent d'ailleurs par s'endormir toutes les trois dans le canapé de la rousse.

Hisagi, lui fut ramené dans son lit par son meilleur ami Kira, aidé par Chad. Celui-ci après avoir soutenu Hisagi, qui se débattait un peu, décida de le jeter sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac de patates au grand damne du blond. Celui-ci cependant n'osa trop rien dire car le géant leur facilitait ainsi grandement la tache. Kira conduisit donc l'humain à travers les rues du Seireitei, vide à cette heure de la nuit, et en silence. Les deux hommes n'étaient pas connus pour être de grands bavards et ils n'avaient pas besoin de s'exprimer à tord et à travers pour combler un silence qui n'avait rien de vraiment pesant. Arrivé chez le brun, Kira s'occupa de celui-ci une fois que Chad l'eut déposé sur le lit. Ils ressortirent alors et chacun, après s'être souhaité une bonne nuit regagna sa chambre pour y dormir du sommeil du juste.

Le plus dur fut pour Ichigo et Uryu. Ils s'occupèrent de ramener Renji à ses quartiers, dans l'enceinte de la Sixième Division. Heureusement pour eux qu'ils connaissaient la Division et qu'Uryu avait un meilleur sens de l'orientation qu'Ichigo. Mieux que celui de Kenpachi, mais pas de beaucoup. Ce qui fit qu'ils n'arrêtèrent pas de s'engueuler tout le long du chemin. Et quand finalement ils lâchèrent le rouge parce qu'ils allaient en venir aux mains, celui-ci ne sembla pas très content de rencontrer le sol de cette façon et le fit savoir à ses amis. Ceux-ci arrêtèrent alors de se chamailler pour aider leur ami, qui réveillé, les conduisit jusqu'à ses quartiers. Ils déposèrent là leur fardeau, qui réussit à se trainer jusqu'à son lit, lamentablement. Les deux autres se regardèrent un instant avant de mettre les voiles. Ils ne voulaient pas avoir à subir un interrogatoire au réveil. Uryu fut encore celui qui les guida dans les rues du Seireitei. Ils logeaient avec les autres humains dans une petite maison attenante au domaine de Yoruichi. En effet, celle-ci était revenue elle aussi à la Soul Society et avait repris les rênes de son clan. Ils tombèrent sur Chad qui venait d'arriver, et chacun regagna sa chambre pour y dormir.

* * *

><p>Les jours qui suivirent furent chargés pour les trois vices capitaines. Rangiku fut cantonnée à faire de la paperasse dans son bureau avec l'ordre de ne pas en sortir. Son capitaine avait été très clair, allant même jusqu'à geler la pointe de ses cheveux pour être sûr qu'elle comprenne. Ce qui ne s'était pas fait sans cri. Elle avait débarqué de bonne humeur, mais pas de bonne heure dans le bureau de son capitaine, alors que celui-ci était penché sur des dossiers importants depuis déjà 3 bonnes heures. Il l'avait alors fusillé du regard et elle s'était bien rendu compte que cette fois-ci allait être la fois de trop. Et elle eut raison. Il ne lui laissa rien passer et surtout, il ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en placer une. Ce qui la surprit énormément. Mais finalement, elle se trouva à acquiescer à ce que disait son supérieur et, avant d'avoir pu s'en rendre compte elle venait d'accepter un travail d'archivage qui la confinerait à son bureau et à la salle des archives pour plusieurs semaines. Elle venait de se faire avoir en beauté. Et elle eut beau crier, bouder, râler, Hitsugaya resta campé sur ses positions et elle finit par abandonner. Il avait gagné. Il retourna travailler avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Ce qui fit chaud au cœur de la rousse. Elle le voyait rarement sourire, et si pour ça il fallait qu'elle souffre un peu, elle n'hésiterait pas à donner de sa personne.<p>

Hisagi lui cherchait plutôt à fuir son capitaine qui n'arrêtait pas de revenir sur cette soirée en lui posant pleins de questions indiscrètes et en essayant de lui faire passer un message de manière peu subtile, il voulait le caser. Avec une femme. Et si ça pouvait être Isane Kotetsu, ça sera encore mieux. Sauf que le tatoué n'était guère intéressé par les femmes. Et qu'il ne se voyait pas de le dire à son capitaine. Il avait toujours admiré l'homme, il avait toujours voulut être comme lui, d'où le 69 tatoué sur sa joue en hommage à son capitaine. Mais là s'il lui disait de but en blanc qu'il était gay … il avait peur d'une réaction de dégout de la part de cet homme qui représentait tant pour lui. Il ne voulait pas le décevoir. C'était donc dans un climat plutôt tendu que se passa les jours qui suivirent, sans pour autant que Kensei y comprenne quelque chose. Enfin jusqu'à ce que Retsu lui explique que ses tentatives pour mettre leurs deux vices-capitaines ensemble mettaient les deux principaux intéressés mal, très mal à l'aise. Il en fut surpris mais accepta de laisser tomber. Pour l'instant.

Renji, quant à lui, remarqua ce que personne d'autre que lui n'aurait remarqué. Son capitaine était en colère. Et contre lui en plus. Il avait beau se triturer les méninges, il ne voyait pas pourquoi. Par contre, il savait qu'il avait dû faire un truc qui lui avait déplut et il n'aimait pas ça. Alors depuis la fête, il faisait profil bas, exécutant le moindre ordre sans rien dire et travaillant afin de récupérer le retard qu'il avait accumulé. Si bien qu'il était sur la défensive même avec ses amis. Ce qui faisait beaucoup rire Ichigo, mais rendait Rukia très fière de lui. Elle considérait Renji comme un frère, et Byakuya était son frère, par alliance peut être, mais son frère quand même. Elle voulait que les deux hommes s'entendent bien. Et du coup, elle louait les efforts de Renji. Et cela porta ses fruits puisqu'au fur et à mesure des jours, Renji sentit la colère de son très admiré capitaine disparaitre pour faire place à une sorte de reconnaissance. Enfin, il prenait note des efforts du rouge pour être à la hauteur de la Sixième Division, pour être à la hauteur de l'excellence qu'il se devait d'avoir.

* * *

><p>L'après midi était calme. Pas de cris. Pas de précipitations. Rien que le silence feutré des dossiers sur lesquels il travaillait. Il avait beau essayé de se concentrer, il devait avouer qu'il avait du mal. Depuis la fameuse soirée. Depuis qu'il avait surpris les deux vices capitaines le regarder. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser et c'est bien ça qui le turlupinait. Il soupira et Hinamori le prit pour elle.<p>

-Hirako Taïcho ? Ai-je fait quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix timide.

Le blond releva la tête et se rendit compte alors de la présence de sa vice capitaine. Il secoua la tête et lui sourit.

-Mais non, mais non, Hinamori-chan, tu n'as rien fait. C'est juste … que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

-Oh ! Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps alors.

-Que voulais-tu ? demanda alors le blond.

-Je vais devoir m'absenter pour la réunion hebdomadaire du Club des Femmes Shinigamis. Et je voulais vous prévenir.

-C'est gentil de ta part, Hinamori-chan.

La petite brune s'inclina et s'apprêtait à sortir quand son capitaine l'interpella.

-Hinamori-chan ?

-Oui Hirako Taïcho ?

-A ton avis, devrait-on organiser une petite fête ici ?

-Pour fêter votre retour parmi nous ?

Shinji hocha la tête de haute en bas en souriant.

-Oui ! Ça sera extraordinaire ! s'enthousiasma la brune. Laissez-moi tout gérer ? D'accord ? Dites oui Taïcho, s'il vous plait !

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir …

-Oui ! Vous verrez Taïcho, vous ne serez pas déçu !

Et sur ce, elle disparut, sautillant légèrement et fredonnant pour elle-même. Shinji n'avait pas put lui refuser cette faveur tant il avait été étonné par le changement de comportement de sa vice capitaine. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle pouvait cacher autant de bonne humeur. Et il se félicita pour avoir apporté un peu, beaucoup de joie dans le cœur de sa vice capitaine. Il voulait entretenir de bonnes relations avec elle. Et pour l'instant, ça avait l'air d'aller plutôt bien. Et en plus, il allait avoir une fête en son honneur sans qu'il n'ait rien à faire. Le pied !

* * *

><p>La fête battait son plein dans la cour intérieure de la Cinquième Division. Il faut dire qu'Hinamori avait fait les choses en grand, mais aussi très bien. Elle avait tout organisé en deux jours et c'était une réussite totale. Des guirlandes de lampions traversaient la cour dans tous les sens, l'éclairant de milles couleurs. De grandes tables avaient étés dressées le long d'un des murs, et quantité de nourriture et de boissons y étaient déposés. Les cuisiniers de la Cinquième avaient été mis à contribution et ils s'en étaient donné à cœur joie. Il y avait même un barbecue ! Une estrade avait été dressée de l'autre coté et un orchestre jouait de la musique d'ambiance festive. Plus tard viendrait de la musique pour danser !<p>

Shinji observait tout ça depuis l'engawa sur lequel avaient été installé des coussins. Il était tranquillement installé en compagnie de Rose et de Kensei. Les autres étaient dans la cour à parler ou à manger. Tout le Goteï avait été invités bien sûr, mais tous n'était pas venu. Apres tout ce n'était pas une fête officielle, mais une fête de Division, et ne venait que ceux qui étaient liés à cette Division, qu'ils soient gradés ou non, Shinigamis ou non. Les humains s'étaient mêlés aux autres pour le plus grand bonheur de tous. Mais ce qui retenait l'attention de Shinji, c'était les deux vices capitaines qui pour le moment discutaient avec Ichigo et ses amis. Il les surveillait discrètement depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Il voulait voir s'ils recommençaient leur étrange manège. Il voulait aller leur poser la question, mais préférait éviter de faire un scandale, alors il rongeait son frein.

Un éclat de voix se fit entendre et deux impressionnants reiatsu se firent sentir. Kenpachi riait à gorge déployée, un vide s'étant créé autour de lui. En face, Grimmjow semblait prêt à lui sauter dessus, comme un chat sur sa proie. Quoique que ça fasse bizarre de penser ça, Kenpachi n'était la proie de personne. Ichigo intervint aussitôt et réussit à désamorcer la situation en un rien de temps. Shinji n'entendit pas ce que le roux dit à Grimmjow, mais celui-ci finit par se redresser, sourire à Ichigo et tirer la langue à Kenpachi avant d'embarquer le rouquin par le bras. Le géant le regarda stupéfait deux secondes avant de rire et de retourner au barbecue.

-Tu crois franchement que c'est une bonne chose de laisser Grimmjow à portée de main de Kenpachi ?

-Non Kensei, je ne pense pas, soupira le blond.

-D'après ce que j'ai entendu, Grimmjow aurait demandé à être envoyé sur Terre, souffla Rose.

Les deux autres Vizards se retournèrent vers lui les yeux écarquillés.

-Et qu'a dit le vieux ? demanda Shinji.

-Il réfléchit sérieusement à sa proposition.

-Et bah ça alors !

-Comme tu dis, Kensei, comme tu dis.

Les trois hommes reprirent alors leurs observations du bleuté qui interagissait de manière tout à fait normale avec les humains. Il semblait parfaitement intégré à leur groupe. Peut être que c'était ça la meilleure solution pour lui.

* * *

><p>Ils s'étaient retirés un peu à l'écart. Premièrement, pour échapper à Rangiku. Celle-ci cherchait visiblement quelqu'un avec qui vider une bouteille et ils ne voulaient pas se retrouver dans le même état que la dernière fois. Ils avaient trop payés par la suite. Deuxièmement, pour échapper à Kiyone Kotetsu qui semblait avoir décidé de caser sa sœur, elle aussi, avec le vice capitaine de la Neuvième. La blonde pouvait se montrer pire qu'un roquet parfois. Et c'était le cas depuis quelques jours. En fait, depuis qu'elle avait eut vent des intentions de Kensei. Elle adhérait complètement au projet, malgré les protestations de sa sœur. Troisièmement, pour pouvoir observer une fois encore ce qui les intriguait, c'est-à-dire le piercing sur la langue de Shinji. Certes, là ils étaient un peu loin, mais ils finiraient bien par y arriver, à lui poser la question.<p>

Et ils saisirent leur chances quand ils virent Shinji se lever et rentrer dans le grand bâtiment. Discrètement, ils se faufilèrent eux aussi à l'intérieur. Hisagi connaissaient bien l'intérieur du bâtiment et les guida vers le bureau des plus gradés. Il pensait que c'était là qu'irait le blond. Et il eut raison.

* * *

><p>Shinji rouspétait pour lui-même. Stark était un imbécile, doublé d'un maladroit. L'ex-Espada numéro 1 lui avait apporté des brochettes à grignoter, mais avait réussit à les renverser sur lui. Du coup, il était obligé d'aller se changer. Heureusement pour lui qu'il avait toujours une tenue de rechange dans son bureau. Il entra et ouvrit le shoji laissant la pleine lune éclairer la pièce. Il commença à se déshabiller, retirant son haori taché, puis il entreprit d'ouvrir son hakama afin de se défaire de son kosode. Il le retira et le posa avec son haori. Il regarda alors son shitagi blanc et ne put réprimer un froncement de sourcils. Il était lui aussi taché ! Il le retira et le sous vêtement rejoint les deux autres au sol. Il se dirigea alors vers son placard et en sortit un rechange complet. Tant qu'à faire autant se changer complètement. Il enleva donc son hakama et se retrouva en fundoshi. Il était complètement absorbé par ce qu'il faisait qu'il ne remarqua pas de suite la présence des deux vices capitaines sur le pas de sa porte. En effet, il n'avait pas fermé celle-ci, car il ne pensait pas avoir de la visite, ni devoir se déshabiller presque entièrement. Il se retourna lentement et put voir la tête d'ahuri des deux autres hommes qui le dévoraient littéralement des yeux.<p>

Shinji voyait clairement les deux hommes rougir, tandis qu'il sentait lui aussi le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il n'avait jamais été exhibitionniste malgré le fait qu'il aimait beaucoup être le centre d'intérêt. La lune l'éclairait et rendait sa peau encore plus pale, mais surtout soyeuse. Elle ajoutait des reflets dorés dans ses cheveux et mettait en valeur sa fine musculature, ses longues jambes, ses tétons dressés par le fait d'être à l'air libre.

Il y eut un instant de flottement où aucun des trois ne bougea, ni ne parla de peur de briser cet instant et cette vision. Avant l'éclatement de cette bulle. Dans le même mouvement, Shinji attrapa le premier truc qui lui tomba sous la main et cacha sa nudité avec en poussant une exclamation fort peu masculine, Renji sortit de sa transe et attrapa la poignée de la porte avec la ferme intention de la fermer, sauf qu'elle rencontra Shuuhei qui ne pouvait détacher son regard du blond. Il était comme hypnotisé par le corps qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Il n'avait jamais fait attention au blond, même s'il lui savait des penchants identiques aux siens. Après tout, c'était un capitaine et lui un vice capitaine. Autant dire qu'un fossé les séparait.

-Désolé Hirako Taïcho, s'excusa Renji en s'inclinant. Shuuhei ! Excuse-toi !

Sauf que le brun en était bien incapable. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de baver, littéralement. Ce que remarqua le blond. Ainsi Hisagi était gay et apparemment il le trouvait à son gout. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Shinji pour qu'il se décide à jouer avec les deux hommes.

Il observa, un sourire aux lèvres, Renji, toujours évitant de le regarder, se tourner vers son collègue, lui donner une claque dans le dos ce qui eut pour effet de le ramener à la réalité.

-Non mais ça va pas Renji ! s'exclama le brun en fusillant du regard le rouge.

-Excuse-toi baka ! répondit ce dernier.

-Mais non, mais non, c'est pas si grave Abarai Fukutaïcho.

-Mais enfin Taïcho, commença Renji.

Il rapporta son regard vers le bond pour le détourner aussitôt en le voyant toujours si peu habillé. Ce qui fit sourire Shinji. Comment pouvait-il être aussi naïf ? Et aussi mignon quand il rougissait de la sorte ?

-Disons que cette petite entrevue imprévue me donne l'occasion de pouvoir vous poser une question.

-Laquelle ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Renji, alors que Shuuhei levait les yeux au ciel.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'observer ?

-Pardon ? s'exclamèrent en même temps les deux vices capitaines.

-Vous n'êtes pas très discrets de nature, et encore moins quand vous avez bu. Je vous ai vu m'observer lors de la grande fête à la Première Division et rebelote ce soir. Pourquoi ?

Shinji s'appuya contre son bureau, croisa les bras sur son torse et attendit. Renji et Shuuhei se regardèrent un instant avant que le rouge lâche le morceau.

-Ça fait mal ?

-De quoi ? demanda Shinji intrigué.

-Votre langue.

-Mon piercing ? Non … ça ne fait pas mal.

-Je peux voir ? demanda Renji en s'avançant.

Hisagi leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Il rentra dans le bureau et ferma la porte derrière lui. Puis en resta près. Il ne voulait pas plus s'approcher sous peine de perdre le contrôle. Il était alcoolisé, en manque et il bandait suite à la vision que le blond leur avait involontairement offerte. Certes, il était assez conscient pour faire ce constat, mais jusqu'à quand ? Il observa donc son ami s'approcher du blond sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'il en retournait véritablement.

Renji stoppa à quelques centimètres du blond et se pencha vers lui. Shinji releva la tête et ouvrit la bouche. Il sortit sa langue, laissant ainsi au rouge tout le loisir de voir ce qui l'intriguait tant que ça. Involontairement, il rougit. Premièrement, du fait de la proximité de leur corps, car mine de rien, Renji était on ne peut plus appétissant à son gout. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur du corps tatoué lui parvenir. Deuxièmement, le regard concentré de Renji sur lui avait quelque chose d'érotique. Ce dernier était tellement concentré qu'il ne se rendait même pas compte de l'état dans lequel se trouvait son sujet d'observation. Troisièmement, leur posture était on ne peut plus équivoque. Quiconque entrant dans la pièce, les voyant ainsi, pouvait croire qu'ils étaient en train de se rouler une pelle. Dernièrement, c'est exactement ce qu'il avait envie de faire.

-Pourquoi ? demanda finalement Renji.

-Pourquoi quoi ? répliqua le blond.

-Pourquoi avoir mis un truc de fille sur votre langue ?

Shinji écarquilla les yeux alors que Shuuhei se cachait le visage dans une main en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, complètement désespéré par son ami et son innocence. Cependant, il réagit trop tard pour empêcher le blond de répondre.

-Pour le plaisir.

-Quel plaisir ? demanda innocemment Renji.

-Le plaisir sexuel pardi !

Et il eut le bonheur de voir Renji devenir aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Hisagi décida alors qu'il était plus que temps d'intervenir. Il se rapprocha des deux hommes et capta leurs regards.

-Hirako Taïcho, appela-t-il. Renji est totalement ignorant.

Il ne voulait pas dire vierge parce que ça ne se disait pas de son meilleur ami et que même des vierges pour en savoir long sur le sexe alors que Renji ignorait tout ou presque.

-Ignorant ? À ce point ? Intéressant … ne put s'empêcher de dire Shinji.

Il comprenait mieux maintenait certaines réactions du rouge. Si ce que disait Hisagi était vrai, et il n'en doutait pas, le vice capitaine de la Neuvième était réputé pour ne jamais mentir, ça pouvait être marrant. Mais aussi très intéressant car Renji était vierge, il était une page blanche sur laquelle il pouvait écrire ce qu'il voulait. Et ça, c'était quelque chose d'extrêmement rare pour qu'il veuille le garder pour lui. Rien que pour lui. Ce qui le ramena à Hisagi. Il connaissait la réputation du brun, et du coup s'étonna de l'innocence du rouge. Il trainait avec l'un des plus grands queutards du Seireitei et ne connaissait rien au sexe. C'était … paradoxal.

-De quoi vous parlez ? finit par demander Abarai, conscient qu'il se passait un truc qui le dépassait complètement.

-On va y aller, hein Renji ?

Hisagi attrapa son ami par le bras avec l'intention de l'emmener loin d'ici, mais apparemment Shinji n'était pas de cet avis. Et Renji non plus.

-Non Shuu'. J'veux savoir d'quoi vous parlez !

-De sexe, répondit franchement le blond, amusé par tout ça.

-Hirako Taïcho ! s'exclamèrent les deux hommes mais pour la même raison.

Shuuhei était complètement excité par la situation, par le corps dénudé du blond, par la conversation, il ne voulait pas commettre l'irréparable. Il avait trop besoin de l'amitié de Renji pour se laisser à quoi que ce soit de sexuel avec son meilleur ami. Renji était rouge cramoisi comme un adolescent à la vue d'une paire de seins un peu trop dévoilé. Il commençait à comprendre de quoi il pouvait s'agir et il était partagé entre gêne et curiosité. De plus, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder la petite boule briller dans la bouche du blond. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder le corps du blond et d'apprécier cette vue sans pour autant en connaitre la raison.

-Je pense que le plus simple pour en finir rapidement, c'est de montrer à Abarai en quoi consiste la différence entre une langue avec piercing et une langue sans, non ?

Shinji fut très content de lui à voir la tête des deux autres. Décidément, il adorait les vices capitaines trop curieux et bien imbibés. C'était trop drôle de les voir réagir de la sorte, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir, oscillant entre envie, curiosité, respect de la hiérarchie, des conventions, fascination et désir.

-Shuu' ? fit Renji d'une toute petite voix.

Il posa sa main sur le bras de ce dernier qui finit par le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Tu ne viendras pas te plaindre après ? demanda Shuuhei d'une voix rauque.

-Non !

-Ok Hirako Taïcho.

-Bien … appelez moi Shinji … pour ce soir … et je vous appellerai Renji et Shuuhei.

La façon dont le blond prononça leurs prénoms envoya une décharge d'adrénaline dans la colonne vertébrale de chacun des deux hommes. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du capitaine alors qu'il regardait le brun s'approcher encore plus du rouge. Celui-ci se laissa faire quand Shuuhei posa ses mains sur ses hanches et leva son visage vers lui. Renji comprit qu'il devait baisser le sien. Il le fit jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres s'effleurent. Shuuhei prit alors les choses en mains. Il posa une de ses mains sur la nuque du rouge et le força à descendre encore. Le baiser fut plus franc. Ils échangèrent ainsi plusieurs baisers papillons, de plus en plus long et de plus en plus appuyés. Jusqu'à ce que la langue du brun lèche la lèvre inférieure de Renji, qui de surprise ouvrit la bouche. Shuuhei en profita pour conquérir la cavité buccal encore vierge de son ami. Renji surprit offrit une petite résistance, qui ne dura pas. En effet, la langue de Shuuhei jouait avec la sienne, déclenchant des sensations jusque là inconnues pour lui. Il enlaça le brun et celui-ci en fut heureux. Ils finirent cependant par se séparer. Renji posa son front contre celui de son ami, il était à bout de souffle. Il n'aurait jamais cru que c'était aussi bon d'embrasser.

Shinji n'avait qu'une envie, prendre la place de Shuuhei dans les bras du rouge. La scène l'avait mis dans un état d'appétit assez intense. Il avait hâte de goûter à cette bouche même s'il n'était pas le premier. Il se racla la gorge, sortant les deux vices capitaines de leur bulle. Shuuhei se détacha de Renji et laissa la place au blond. Ce dernier la prit avec plaisir et n'y alla pas par quatre chemins. Il passa directement ses bras autour du cou de Renji alors que celui-ci posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Il sursauta légèrement au contact des paumes chaudes sur sa peau fraîche. Il leva la tête et ancra son regard dans celui du rouge. Renji se pencha jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent et ils commencèrent à s'embrasser. Doucement pour s'apprivoiser puis Shinji finit par demander l'ouverture de sa bouche à Renji qui le lui accorda avec plaisir. Autant la langue de Shuuhei avait joué avec la sienne dans une sorte d'équilibre, autant celle de Shinji était plus … dominatrice. Et Renji pouvait clairement sentir une différence entre les deux langues. Il percevait le bijou que portait celle du blond et cela augmentait les sensations de plaisir qui se diffusait en lui. Il commençait à comprendre la réponse que lui avait donnée le blond. Pour le plaisir. Le sien et celui de son vis-à-vis. Le leur.

Finalement, ils durent eux aussi se séparer pour reprendre leurs souffles. Shinji posa son front contre l'épaule du rouge. Ça avait été intense et ce malgré l'inexpérience du rouge. Il aimait cette maladresse et il voulait encore en profiter. Juste un peu. Non, il voulait en profiter beaucoup. Tout comme il voulait profiter de l'expérience du brun. D'ailleurs, celui-ci ne les avait pas lâché une seconde du regard. Et il bavait littéralement sur la vision qu'offrait Shinji. Il était l'incarnation même de la luxure, le corps pale et soyeux, baigné de lumière lunaire, le regard plein de désir et les lèvres gorgées de sang d'avoir étés embrassées avec force. Shinji tendit la main, attrapa le bras du brun, le rapprocha d'eux et l'embrassa à pleine bouche sans avertissement. Renji ne dit rien, tout ça était nouveau pour lui. Il savourait encore le plaisir procuré par ses deux baisers passionnés et tenait encore dans ses bras le corps du blond. Il n'était pas prêt de le lâcher. Il voulait encore l'embrasser. Enfin quand il aurait finit avec Shuuhei. D'ailleurs, il voulait aussi embrasser encore Shuuhei. Celui-ci bien que surpris par l'initiative du blond n'y trouva rien à redire, même s'il se faisait pour l'instant complètement dominé. Il posa une main sur la hanche du blond et l'autre sur le bras du rouge. Renji finit par ouvrir les bras et accueillir ainsi le couple. Quand Shinji relâcha enfin Shuuhei, Renji se pencha pour embrasser son ami, qui en fut ravi bien qu'un peu surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le rouge en redemande. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas nier aimer les baisers de son ami, ils étaient plus doux, plus maladroits que ceux du blond, mais tout aussi excitants. Shinji, quant à lui souriait de toutes ses dents, trop heureux de la tournure des événements. Il allait peut être enfin mettre un terme à son abstinence forcée et prolongée. Il allait peut être enfin passé une soirée digne de ce nom.

* * *

><p>Renji ne sut trop comment cela dégénéra, mais il s'en fichait car il pouvait sentir tout à fait complètement la différence entre les langues de ses deux partenaires. Sur sa queue. L'un après l'autre le suçait, le léchait, le mordillait. Autant sa longueur douloureuse que ses tétons, ou toute peau se trouvant à portée de mains. Il n'était plus que gémissements et heureusement que le bureau était là pour l'empêcher de tomber car ses jambes le portaient à peine, elles tremblaient sous l'afflux de sensations. Lui et Shuuhei étaient complètement nus, alors que Shinji était toujours en fundoshi. Et pour l'instant, le blond était heureux de l'avoir encore. Il menait clairement les ébats et il avait envie de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Seulement un problème se posait à lui : qui allait rendre Renji en premier?<p>

Cependant, il n'eut pas le loisir de se poser la question plus longtemps. Renji se tendit et essaya de les arrêter mais Shuuhei tenait bon et Shinji l'aida à maintenir le rouge en place malgré ses protestations jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse au fond la gorge du brun.

-Shuu … hei … je suis …

-Ne t'inquiète pas Renji, sourit le brun.

-Mais …

-Ya pas de mais, Renji, ce sont des choses qui arrivent, expliqua le blond alors qu'il se collait à Renji. Et puis certains aiment ça … pas vrai Shuuhei ?

-Tout à fait, acquiesça Hisagi. Et c'est mon cas … alors franchement Renji, ne t'en fait pas pour ça.

Le rouge passa son regard de l'un à l'autre et finalement se rassura en les voyants sérieux. Ils ne disaient pas ça pour lui faire plaisir.

-D'accord … et ça à quel gout ?

Décidément, il était vraiment mignon tant il était ignorant et curieux. Shinji sourit en voyant les deux vices-capitaines s'embrasser pleinement. Et il se joignit à eux. Les embrassant tour à tour. Leurs mains se mirent à caresser toute la peau qu'elles trouvaient, peu importe à qui elle appartenait. Jusqu'à buter sur le fundoshi de Shinji. Ce fut Shuuhei qui le lui retira sans pour autant lâcher Renji. Ils étaient tous les trois étroitement emmêlés.

-Maintenant que Renji a bien vu et senti la différence entre une langue avec piercing et une langue sans. Peut être pourrait-il expérimenter une queue avec piercing et une queue sans, non ?

-QUOI ?! s'exclamèrent les deux hommes.

Les deux vices-capitaines se figèrent et regardèrent Shinji étonné par cette déclaration mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Renji porta involontairement la main à son pénis en faisant une grimace de douleur. Ses tatouages descendaient jusqu'à son aine et de nouveaux commençaient sur ses cuisses. Il se souvenait encore de la douleur. Et il n'osait imaginer celle qu'avait dû ressentir le blond. Shuuhei, lui n'avait qu'une envie, se laisser tomber à genoux et goûter à cette nouveauté. Shinji sourit en les regardant tour à tour, il devinait ce que voulait le brun et il demandait s'il pourrait avoir la même chose avec le rouge. Surement s'il laissait Shuuhei guider son ami. Il accrocha du regard celui du brun et hocha doucement la tête. Aussitôt, il sentit une main sur sa verge et il ne put retenir un soupir de bien être. Le lent mouvement lui faisait du bien et le frustrait en même temps. Il voulait plus ! Il voulait la bouche de Shuuhei ! Et celle de Renji ! Surtout celle de Renji en fait. Il voulait sentir encore cette maladresse si délicieuse sur lui.

-Shuuhei … gémit-il.

Et il eut le plaisir de voir le brun s'agenouiller devant lui. Renji le regarda un instant avant de le suivre. Il voulait satisfaire sa curiosité. Il regardait Shuuhei faire, caresser la verge tendue avec sa langue avant de l'engouffrer dans sa bouche puis de la laisser sortir. Et il comprit alors que c'était à son tour. Cependant il ne put s'empêcher de la prendre en main et de regarder ce piercing sous toutes les coutures avant de relever la tête et de demander.

-Et celui-là, il a pas fait mal ?

-Si, il a fait mal, répondit Shinji. Mais c'est le jour et la nuit aux niveaux des sensations. Et pour rien au monde, je ne retirerais mon ampallang.

-Ampallang ?

-C'est le nom de ce piercing. Il en existe plusieurs sortes.

Shinji rit en voyant les yeux sortir de la tête de Renji. Le rouge en découvrait décidément beaucoup ce soir. Mais c'était loin d'être sa préoccupation première. Le blond poussa doucement et son sexe glissa dans la main du rouge, qui revenant à la réalité, comprit que le blond attendait quelque chose de lui. Il prit alors son courage à deux mains, sortit sa langue et la posa sur la peau tendue et remonta. Puis il fit glisser le gland dans sa bouche. Et il le laissa sortir. Et il recommença, testant encore et encore ses nouvelles sensations sur sa langue, dans sa bouche. Il prenait le temps d'apprécier la texture et le gout du blond, ainsi que la tige en métal, ornée de deux boules en extrémité, qui traversait horizontalement l'arrière du gland du blond. C'était complètement nouveau pour lui et il y mettait tellement de concentration et d'application que Shinji ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir. Finalement, il laissa la place à Shuuhei qui en profita un peu, avant de lui montrer une autre façon de faire. Ils continuèrent ainsi à moment, jusqu'à ce que Shinji se sente sur la limite.

-Renji … si tu veux goûter …

Il n'en dit pas plus car il sentit les mains du rouge lui attraper les hanches pour le maintenir en place et le sucer plus fort. Il jouit fortement alors se rependant dans la bouche accueillante du rouge. Celui-ci avala comme il put mais s'étouffa à moitié.

-Ça va Renji ? s'enquit le brun.

Renji répondit avec un signe de la main, le temps de reprendre son souffle, puis il sourit à son ami.

-Oui, ça va … ça m'a juste surpris. Ce n'est pas vraiment mauvais, ne put-il s'empêcher de commenter.

-Heureux de l'apprendre, ironisa le blond.

Seulement, il ne pouvait pas vraiment être en colère contre le rouge. Et cela lui passa quand Renji se releva et l'enlaça, quémandant un baiser qu'il lui accorda avec plaisir. Shuuhei se joignit à eux et ils reprirent les baisers et les caresses. Renji et Shinji redevinrent durs alors que Shuuhei n'avait cessé de l'être et il voulait posséder ses deux amants. Ses mains dérivaient de plus en plus sur les fesses de Renji et celui-ci essayaient bien de les éviter mais sans grand succès, surtout que Shinji s'y mettaient aussi.

-Les gars … qu'est ce que vous avez avec mes fesses ? finit-il par demander.

Shuuhei et Shinji se regardèrent avant d'exploser de rire. Renji les regarda sans trop comprendre ce qui pouvait bien les faire rire.

-On n'en ait qu'aux préliminaires Renji … maintenant on va passer aux choses sérieuses !

Shinji était passé en mode prédateur. Il poussa Renji jusqu'à ce que celui-ci bute contre le bureau et le fit asseoir dessus. Puis il le poussa encore jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve allongé dessus. Il grimpa alors sur le rouge et s'assit sur son érection. Shuuhei se positionna derrière le blond, debout et écarta les jambes du rouge, se mettant entre elles. Il lui mit les pieds sur le bureau et eut ainsi une vue dégagée sur l'objet de toutes les convoitises. Ses mains se mirent de nouveau à caresser les fesses de son ami et lorsque celui-ci essaya encore de se dégager, Shinji entra en jeu en l'immobilisant. Il embrassa avec force le rouge, ne lui laissant aucun répit, le caressant, et bougeant des hanches, ses fesses frottant sur la longueur du rouge pour le plus grand désarroi de celui-ci. En effet, Renji ne pouvait pas résister à autant de sensations agréables et différentes lui parvenant d'un peu partout. Il n'était plus qu'un corps jouissant de l'instant présent entre les mains expertes de ses deux amants. Il ne sentit pas le premier doigt entrer en lui doucement. Par contre, il sentit le deuxième et grimaça. Shinji accentua alors son mouvement de bassin et lui arracha des gémissements plus importants encore. Un troisième doigt fut rentré et il ne dit rien, s'habituant à la sensation d'étirement et d'intrusion, commençant à l'apprécier. En effet, il commençait à haleter et à pousser de petits cris de plaisir.

-Je crois qu'il est prêt, souffla Shinji à Shuuhei.

Celui-ci hocha la tête, retira ses doigts et se présenta à l'entrée de son ami. Il poussa doucement pour tester l'élasticité avant de s'enfoncer lentement dans les chairs vierges du rouge. Celui-ci se contracta, c'était plus gros que trois doigts.

-Respire Renji, murmura Shinji à son oreille. Respire à fond et détends-toi.

-Plus facile … à dire … qu'à faire !

-Je sais, je sais … mais il le faut.

Le blond se pencha alors sur lui et l'embrassa tendrement pour le distraire de ce moment délicat à passer. Et cela marcha. Il accepta entièrement Shuuhei en lui pour le plus grand bonheur de ce dernier. Le brun fit une courte pause, laissant le temps à Renji de s'habituer à sa présence en lui.

-Renji, appela-t-il doucement.

-Oui ?

-Il faut que je bouge …

-Vraiment ?

-Oui … je peux ?

Renji se contenta de bouger son bassin pour toute réponse. Et Shuuhei y vit le signal pour le début des hostilités. Il y allait lentement au début, ressortant pour s'enfoncer de nouveau complètement dans les chairs étroites du rouge. Shinji voulut descendre, mais Renji le retint avec un baiser exigeant, alors il se rassit et continua à frotter ses fesses sur la verge du rouge. Il continua à l'embrasser et à le caresser. Mais bientôt, il ne put que se contenter de le caresser car Renji hurlait son plaisir. Heureusement, que la fête battait son plein dehors et couvrait tous leurs bruits, sinon ils auraient eut tôt fait d'alerter tout le Seireitei. Renji rendit les armes en premier et jouit la verge coincée entre les fesses de Shinji. Shuuhei fut terrassé à son tour par les contractions annales du rouge et se répandit en lui. Shinji avait put observer à loisir le visage de Renji lors de son orgasme et il voulait le voir encore. Il descendit du rouge, le laissant respirer un peu mieux, l'embrassa avant d'aller embrasser Shuuhei et de l'aider à se défaire de l'emprise des jambes du rouge. Le brun n'en revenait pas de l'ampleur de son orgasme, un des meilleurs qu'il ait jamais eut. Il grimpa sur Renji, qui n'avait pas la force de bouger du bureau et se pencha sur lui l'embrassant à pleine bouche, profitant encore de ce merveilleux instant.

-C'était … c'était … je n'ai jamais rien connu de tel…

Shuuhei sourit devant l'innocence de son ami. Et en attendant qu'il retrouve ses mots, il l'embrassa encore et encore, caressant la peau luisante de sueur, lui arrachant des frissons involontaires, le maintenant dans un état de veille sensuel et sexuelle afin que Shinji puisse lui aussi en profiter. Car il se doutait bien que le blond allait lui aussi se glisser dans les chairs de son ami. Apres tout, il fallait bien que Renji puisse comparer avec et sans piercing. Il en eut la confirmation en sentant Renji se tendre sous l'afflux de sensations plus fortes.

-Toujours partant, Renji ? demanda le blond.

-Oui ! ne put s'empêcher de répondre ce dernier.

Shinji sourit et reprit sa préparation. Il avait déjà un doigt dans le cul du rouge. Celui-ci était plein du sperme du brun, ce qui aidait à la préparation. Rapidement, il enfonça un deuxième puis un troisième doigt, écartant et étirant les parois internes du rouge. Il avait hâte de pouvoir s'y glisser. Et quand il entendit Renji pousser de petits cris, il sut qu'il était prêt. Il retira ses doigts et s'y glissa. Renji fit le poisson en le sentant rentrer, il sentait bien le piercing longer son intérieur. Il sentait très bien les petites boules glisser à l'intérieur de lui en plus de la longueur du blond. C'était à la fois semblable à Shuuhei et à la fois complètement différent. Ce piercing apportait une sensation de précision, il ne pouvait pas le définir autrement. Il avait ce point précis en lui où se trouvait l'ampallang en plus de la sensation de la verge le pilonnant. Car Shinji était rapidement passé à la vitesse supérieure et il n'avait rien à y redire. C'était bon. Très bon. Trop bon. Shuuhei s'occupait de lui comme Shinji l'avait fait un peu plus tôt. Ils avaient complètement échangés leurs places et leurs activités. Pour son plus grand plaisir. Pour le leur aussi. Et il se remit à crier. Ou alors n'avait-il jamais arrêté. Il n'en savait rien, mais il vint une deuxième fois, fort, sa queue prise entre son ventre et les fesses du brun. Shinji vint peu de temps après, enfonçant ses doigts dans ses hanches alors qu'il se rependait en lui.

Puis se fut le silence, seulement occupés par leurs respirations, leurs halètements et les battements de leurs cœurs. Shinji se retira et se laissa tomber à terre. Il s'assit et appuya sa tête contre son bureau. Cette partie de sexe débridée l'avait complètement épuisée, mais il était bien, heureux et comblé comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps. Très longtemps. Shuuhei reposait sur Renji, la tête sur le torse de celui-ci, entouré par les bras de son ami. Il bandait toujours mais ne voulait pas gâcher le moment alors il ne disait rien. Il voulait profiter de l'instant et ne pas penser à la suite. Juste profiter de cet instant qu'il savait exceptionnel. Renji se remettait doucement de ses expériences. Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de vivre. Pourquoi lui avait-on caché si longtemps ça ? Pourquoi ? En tout cas, il était bien décidé à profiter de l'étreinte que lui donnait sans retenue Shuuhei, car il était sûr que son ami changerait dés cet épisode sera terminé. Il finit par remarquer cependant l'état du brun et décida d'y remédier. Doucement, il déplaça une de ses mains jusqu'à atteindre la verge gonflée de son ami. Shuuhei se tendit immédiatement.

-Renji ! Laisse !

-Surement pas Shuuhei !

Et déjà le brun de gémir sous les caresses maladroites mais fort plaisantes du rouge. Shinji ne bougea pas. D'ailleurs, il aurait voulut il n'aurait pas put ! Il les laissa donc se débrouiller tous les deux comme des grands et d'après les gémissements de Shuuhei, Renji n'avait nullement besoin de son aide pour venir à bout de l'érection du brun. Renji s'empara de la bouche de Shuuhei dans un baiser exigeant et ne la lâcha plus, pas plus qu'il ne lâcha le sexe dur de son ami. Il continua ainsi à le masturber et à l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse à son tour entre leurs ventres. Le baiser devint plus tendre suite à ça.

* * *

><p>-Allez ! Bougez-vous !<p>

-Hai Hirako Taïcho !

Shuuhei et Renji faisaient de leur mieux pour se rhabiller rapidement. Shinji de son coté étaient déjà prêt. Il s'était nettoyé sommairement, il n'avait pas de douche attenante à son bureau et il n'allait pas traverser tout le bâtiment pour aller à celles se trouvant prés du dojo. Il avait dû réveiller les deux vices capitaines qui avaient commencés à s'endormir sur son bureau. Shuuhei s'était alors levé en vitesse, au contraire de Renji qui avait le plus grand mal à bouger et à se relever. Le bureau était confortable temps qu'il n'en bougeait pas. Dés qu'il avait voulut se relever, il avait commencé à avoir mal partout. Et surtout il avait alors sentit le sperme de ses deux amants couler hors de lui, l'alarmant plus qu'autre chose. Shinji s'était alors dévoué pour s'occuper de lui et le nettoyer. Renji avait rougit sous le regard du blond qui l'avait inspecté partout, vraiment partout, pour être sûr de ne laisser sur son corps aucune trace de ce qui venait de se passer. Puis Shinji était redevenu Hirako Taïcho et ils étaient redevenus les vices capitaines de la Sixième et de la Neuvième.

Ils n'avaient pas échangés un mot depuis et une fois prêt, Shinji les regarda alors qu'ils semblaient attendre quelque chose. Un ordre peut être ? Ou autre chose ? Shinji sourit, d'une façon prédatrice, s'approcha d'eux, posa sa main sur la joue de Shuuhei, l'embrassa furtivement, avant de faire de même avec Renji, qui en rougit fortement.

-J'espère que nous avons répondu convenablement à ta question, Renji ?

Celui-ci sembla perdu deux secondes avant de se reprendre.

-Hai, haï Hirako Taïcho.

-Bien ! Je suppose que vous savez que cela doit rester entre nous.

Les deux hommes hochèrent positivement la tête. Ils comprenaient très bien pourquoi. Même Renji.

-Par contre, n'hésitez pas à revenir me voir … si l'envie vous en prend …

Et sur ses paroles, il les dépassa et sorti de son bureau. Renji et Shuuhei se regardèrent un instant. Ne venait-il pas de leur faire comprendre qu'il n'avait rien contre une autre session comme celle-ci ? Au contraire ! Et eux aussi avaient bien envie de recommencer ! Surtout Renji qui se dit qu'il s'était trouvé là deux professeurs particuliers. Pour un domaine bien particulier qui lui avait été caché pendant trop longtemps ! D'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'il en demande la raison à son ami.

-Et pourquoi personne ne m'a jamais rien dit ? demanda Renji en regardant Shuuhei droit dans les yeux.

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel. C'en était fini de l'état de béatitude, retour à la normale ! Il ne répondit pas et se contenta lui aussi de sortir du bureau, Renji sortit à sa suite, insistant pour avoir une réponse, temps qu'ils furent seuls. Car dés qu'ils rejoignirent la fête, Renji ne dit plus rien. Il ne voulait pas que les autres sachent ce qui venait de se passer. Il voulait garder ça pour lui.

-Alors, fit Grimmjow. Vous étiez où ?

-Renji avait besoin d'aide, répondit Shuuhei avant que le rouge ne puisse répondre.

-Hey ! s'exclama celui-ci. C'est même pas vrai !

-Mais oui, mais oui, sourit le brun. Allez … allons remplir ton estomac désormais vide !

Et tous éclatèrent de rire au dépend du rouge.

* * *

><p>Piercing génital de Shinji : ampallang = tige horizontal à l'arrière du gland<p>

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Moi beaucoup ! En même temps c'est normal me direz vous ...<em>

_Bon sinon, sachez que y'en aura deux autres des petits OS comme ça. Je sais pas quand, alors ça sera une surprise !_


End file.
